Rules of Engagement
by Norarox88
Summary: In one week Theresa will marry Jared and she would have truly moved on with her life. But can she really live without Ethan? Will Ethan really let her go? ET
1. You can't marry Jared!

The Rules of Engagement

**At the bridal shop**

She couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. Theresa Crane soon to be Theresa

Casey stood in the full-length mirror. Her gown was a glistening white.

"This is what I want, to be happy and to be with someone who will love me for me."

But why then did her thoughts seem to always go back to that one man who she had loved for years. Ethan Winthrop. But he was a married man and had told her time and time again that he would never leave his wife. Her thoughts went back to the time in Chris's office when they had made passionate love only months before. No, she wouldn't think of him now. This was her time to be happy and move on. Chasing Ethan had brought nothing but pain and heartache to her life anyway. She would finally be free of him. Her wedding was in one week and then it would all be over. All of a sudden her mind flashed back to the time in the sauna when Ethan had offered to have her on the side. She was so tempted to say yes. But she knew she was worth more than that. It's either all or nothing and if Ethan wouldn't give her his all then they could have nothing.

**At the Crane**

Ethan's desk was covered in paper work. He had so much to do since he had just taken a huge case. But he couldn't concentrate on anything.

"She's getting married in a week."

That's all he could think about. In one week Theresa, the love of his life, would walk down the aisle and marry a man that he truly hated. Jared Casey. Ever since he came to harmony it seemed that he was trying to take everything that mattered to Ethan away. Little Ethan's affections, the job at crane, and Theresa. "That bastard."

He had to do something. He couldn't just stand by and let Jared take the woman he loved away from him. To this day he still didn't trust him and feared that he had secrets just like everyone else in harmony. Just then his wife, Gwen walked in.

" Oh honey can you believe it. In one week Theresa will marry Jared and she'll be out of our lives for good. Everything will be perfect. Just you, Jane and me. Just like it should be…Ethan are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, I think I just need some air. I'm gonna go take a walk."

But Ethan knew the real reason that he wasn't feeling well. He had to talk to Theresa.

**At the bridal shop**

"Where is my mother, she should be here any minute." Pacing the room Theresa glanced at her watch. "I have to get back to work soon, I that important meeting with the head of Crane in London in only an hour."

Just then she heard the door open behind her.

"Oh, mother your finally here………"

Her heart skipped a beat. Ethan stood in the doorway of her dressing room.

"You can't marry Jared."


	2. Indecent Proposal

Chapter 2

** At crane**

Jared could not stop smiling. In one week he would marry the most amazing women he had ever meant. He could remember it all so clearly. They had had a romantic picnic on the beach. He had been so nervous. They walked along the beach and finally when he couldn't wait any longer he had taken he hand and asked he to marry him.

"_Theresa, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel like I've known you all my life."_

_Theresa was shocked. "Oh my god", she thought. Is this really what I think it is._

_Jared continued, "I'm so in love with you Theresa."_

"_He never calls me that. This is really happening."_

"_I know you have a lot to handle with crane and all. I want to help you not only as your employee but as your husband. Will you marry me?"_

"_OMG! This is really it. Jared will make me so happy. But what about Ethan…."_

"_I don't know what to say, Jared. This is so sudden." Theresa knew the real reason she was hesitating. Ethan. No, she wouldn't let him control her life and her happiness. This was her chance to be truly happy._

"_Yes, I will marry you." As he took her in his arms all she could think about was Ethan._

Just then Chad walked in. "Hey man, you're all smiles today."

"How can I not be? In one week Theresa will be my wife. What's not to be happy about."

Chad was happy for his friend, but he couldn't help but think what Ethan might do. When Theresa and Jared had first started dating Ethan had pursued Theresa, coming on to her every now and then. But now that she was getting married he had no idea what Ethan would do to stop her from marrying Jared. He truly felt sorry for Ethan. The man did love his wife, but he was and always had been in love with Theresa.

"Chad, you alright man?" Chad snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yea man just thinking, hey thanks again for asking me to be your best man."

"No problem."

"Well I've got to get going. I'll see you later."

"Yea, I think I'm going to run to the bridal shop and check on Tess. She might need help picking tuxes out or something. I'll catch up with you later."

**At the bridal shop**

Ethan could have sworn his heart stopped at that moment. Theresa was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. There she stood in he white gown, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. A voice in his head told him, "It should be you that she's marrying."

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" The sound of Theresa's voice snapped him out of his thought. "You shouldn't be here, my mother will be here any minute."

"Theresa you can't go through with this. Do you really even know this guy?"

"Don't start this again. Why can't you just leave me alone and let me be happy. You told me for so long to move on. You chose Gwen so go and be with your lying wife. I love Jared."

"Do you really", he took a step toward her, his voice turning husky and low, " or are you just trying to substitute him for me." He moved even closer.

Theresa stepped back. Her heart was beating fast. All of a sudden the room seemed too small. "Ethan, please don't." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You want me and I want you", he got even closer. He could smell that sexy perfume that always had his blood humming. "Don't fight it."

Theresa tried to back up, but found that she was against the wall. She couldn't give in to him. She was getting married in one week. He placed his hands on either side of her head caging her in with his body. She was drowning in his scent. She couldn't focus.

"Ethan why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I need you, Theresa."

Before she could answer he leaned in and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her knees started to go weak. Ethan's kisses always had this effect on her. As he took the kiss deeper he started to peel the dress off of her exposing her smooth dusky skin for his roaming mouth. Theresa began to tear at his clothes. Her head was spinning. All she could think is how much she wanted his hands on her at that very moment. Jared!

"Ethan stop." It too all her strength to push him away."I can't do this, you can't keep doing this to me."

"But Theresa I love.."

"Don't! You say that, but you won't leave your wife. I won't let you play these games with me anymore."

"Theresa, I love my wife and I have to honor my vows.."

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm tired of it Ethan. If you're not going to leave you wife to be with me that you can't have me at all."

"I don't understand why we can't just be together on the side and…"

"How dare you", she slapped Ethan in the face and tears began to fall down her face. "How could you even ask me that? Damn you Ethan for making me love you so much. Get out! I never want to see you again."

"Theresa, you don't mean that."

"Just get out, just leave, now!" Theresa was blind with tears.

Ethan went to hold her, but she pushed him away. She was sobbing now. Finally he left Theresa sobbing on the floor of the dressing room. He hated himself for hurting her, but what could he do? He loved her so much. He couldn't bare to see her marry Jared Casey of all men. He would have to think of something. Or he would just have to make a final decision. Gwen or Theresa.


	3. A Call for Help

Chapter 3

**At the bridal shop**

"Damn Ethan, why can't I just forget about him?", Theresa begins to put her dress back on, " I'm tired of crying for him."

"Crying for who, mija?"

"Oh mama." Theresa welcomes her mother's embrace and sobs on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying mija, you look beautiful in your dress. What happened?"

Theresa couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her mothers face if she told her what had just happened.

"I just can't believe I'm finally getting married to someone I love," she lied. "I'm so happy mama."

Just then her cell phone rang. It was her fiancé.

"Hey Tess, I was going to surprise you and come down there but something came up. How's everything going."

Thank god he hadn't come. He might have found her with Ethan and then her life would be ruined.

"Everything's fine. Mama just came so she's going to help me with everything."

"Great, well I'll let you ladies get to it then. Tell your mother I said hello."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

For the rest of the day she couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. When she finally left the shop she had to talk to someone. She called her best friend.

"Whit, can u meet me at the book café in 30 minutes?"

"Sure honey, is everything ok?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

**At Crane**

Ethan couldn't get Theresa out of his mind. Every time she came within 10 feet of him he couldn't think straight. He just wanted to take her in his arms and make love too her. He shouldn't even be thinking like that. He was a married man for god's sake. He loved his wife and the family they had together. But why then did it fill so right when he held Theresa? Why did he dream of her ever night? He was going crazy. Just then Chad walked in.

"Where have you been, I was looking for you earlier."

"I was out taking a walk, what?" Chad was looking at him like "sure you did". He knew Ethan to well.

"Where were you really? Let me guess, you went to see Theresa didn't you?"

" I don't know what to do, Chad. She's like an addiction. I can't get her out of my system."

"Ethan, I've been telling you forever. Cut the crap and make decision. Either let Theresa marry Jared", Ethan winced at this, " or leave Gwen and be with the woman you truly love. I know you man. You have always loved Theresa. And you always will."

"Don't you think I know that? Of course I love Theresa. I don't want her to marry Jared. I swear Chad there's something not right about this guy. He could hurt her."

"So you say, but so far he seems like a really nice guy."

"Yea, so it seem, but I'm telling you Chad, I really don't trust him."

"You know what I think", even thought Ethan really didn't want to hear it he knew he would have too, "you just can't stand the fact that the woman you love, the woman you truly want to be with is about to marry another man. And the only way you can fix it is to leave Gwen and be with Theresa."

What if he did leave Gwen? How would things be? It would be paradise. He knew it. He could be with the woman he truly loved. He could be a family with Theresa, Little Ethan, and Jane. Just what Theresa always wanted. What he always wanted. It would be hard, but together they could make it.

"Maybe I should leave Gwen." Just then Gwen walks in and can't believe what she hearing.

"Ethan, what did you just say? You should leave me?"

Ethan had to think fast. He couldn't let it come out this way. He couldn't hurt Gwen like this. She was his wife and he had made vows. "Gwen, you didn't let me finish. What I was saying was that maybe I should leave you alone because you have so much work to do today. I shouldn't keep interrupting you."

God, please let her buy it.

"Oh honey, you scared me for a second there. You're so thoughtful."

Thank god, she bought it. Ethan breathed a sigh of relief. As Gwen walked up to hug her husband, Ethan and Chad exchanged looks.

"Um,um." Chad cleared his throat. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do, so I'll see you later."

"See you later man."

"You know what honey. We should celebrate tonight. How about we go out to the Bluenote."

"Sounds like a plan." As Ethan kisses his wife all he can think about is Theresa.

**At the Book Café**

Theresa sits at the book café and waits impatiently for Whitney to arrive. Thinking over what had happened at the bridal shop she couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake in marrying Jared. Should she really give up on Ethan for good? Just then Whitney rushes in.

"Hey, sweetie sorry I'm late. I had to drop Miles of at a friend's. Theresa, what's wrong?"

"Whit, I'm so confused. I mean you'd think that now that I'm marrying Jared I'd be so happy."

"Well, aren't you? Don't tell me you're thinking about Ethan. I thought you had given up on him."

"Well I thought I had, but something happen today in the bridal shop. Ethan came on to me. He backed me into a corner and tried to seduce me. Whit, I came way to close to giving in. What if my mom had walked in and saw us. My life could have been ruined."

"Whoa, I can't believe him. Theresa you need to stay away from him. You can't be alone with him again until your married. Do you understand me."

"Whit, I don't know if I can….."

"No, sweetie you have to do this. This could ruin your marriage. I know you don't want to live you life pining after a married man."

"You're right. I have to stay away from Ethan."


	4. The Bluenote

Hey everyone! I threw the first three chapters out there kinda fast. I will try and update this story at least once a week. I will also start giving summaries at the end of each chapter about what will happen in the next. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

**At the Bluenote**

Jared and Theresa arrive at the Bluenote.

"Jared, this is really sweet. I really needed to get out tonight."

"Tough day today, Tess?"

If he only knew. First the bridal shop, then her talk with Whit. From now until her wedding she had to do everything she could to stay away from Ethan. And this won't be easy. They worked in the same building together and Harmony was a small town. But did she really want to stay away from him?

"Yea, I guess with all the wedding plans and all it's just hectic, but mom and Whit are really helping."

"Our lives are going to be perfect together Tess. In one week we'll be official Mr. and Mrs. Casey." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Why didn't her heart start beating fast? Why didn't she get that flutter feeling in her stomach? It would come eventually, right?

Just then Ethan and Gwen walk in. When they were seated Ethan went to the bar to get drinks. His half brother Noah was behind the bar flirting with a young redhead.

"Hey Ethan, what can I get you? Ethan, hello?"

"Oh sorry man, just got a lot on my mind."

"Let me guess, your thinking about Theresa right."

"I don't know what to do. I love Theresa but I love my wife. No matter what I do I'm hurting someone."

"Well you better do something fast because it looks like Jared and Theresa are really in love."

Ethan turned to see and sees Theresa and Jared dancing close in a slow sensual rhythm. He swore he saw red. He wanted to storm over there and beat the crap out of Jared. That should have been him. God, he really was loosing it. He ordered the drinks ,but couldn't help but watch as the woman he loves dance with another man. And not just any man. Jared Casey. Why did things have to be so hard?

"Thanks Noah."

"Anytime bro. And hey, you really need to make a decision here."

"Don't I know it." He made his way back to the table.

**On the dance floor**

As the song ended Theresa and Jared made it back to their table. Theresa was oblivious to Ethan's presence, unaware that he was watching her every move.

"Before the food gets here I'm going to step outside and call mama. I just want to check on Little Ethan."

"Take your time Tess."

Ethan watched her get up and make her way out on the wharf. Now was his chance.

"Uh, Gwen I'll be right back."

"Is everything ok honey?"

"Yea, I just remembered I have to make an important call."

"Ok", Gwen responded uneasily, "hurry back." Why did she get the feeling that it wasn't a call he was going to make? No, there was no need to worry she assured herself. In one week Theresa would be out of their life for good. "I'll drink to that."

**On the wharf**

The air on the wharf was nice and cool. After a brief conversation with her mother Theresa decided to stay outside for a while. She really needed to think. This is want she wanted, right? To find a man who truly loved her to spend the rest of her life with. And to let Ethan go. Then why was it so damn hard? "That's life I guess." As she looked over the water of the bay she prayed that she would be able to make a decision and live with it. Someone put their hand on her shoulder from behind. Theresa screams.

"Whoa, Theresa calm down, its just me."

"Ethan! Don't scare me like that. What are you doing out hear anyways? You really shouldn't be here."

"I just want to talk."

"Right, like you "talked" to me today in the dressing room."

"Look, I really don't think this Jared guy is the one for you, I…."

"Don't trust him right. Well you know what. I don't care! I'm tired of you always accusing him of having secrets like everyone else in this town. Like you precious little wife…."

" Please Theresa, don't go there right now."

"Of course not. You're just to blind to see that your wife is a liar. You know what I don't care anymore. You made your decision so live with it."

"Theresa don't you realize how hard this is for me. I love so much, I do, but…"

"I don't want to hear it Ethan. Just leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want?"

Oh no, not again. An alarm went off in Theresa's head. He had that same look in his eyes. The one he had earlier when he came on to her in the dressing room. She had to get away.

"You're not going to go this to me again." She went to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she collided into his firm chest. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She felt that his heart was beating just as fast as hers was. They were so close. Why couldn't she pull away? Ethan was going crazy. Here he is, a married man, wanting another woman more than anything else in the world. What ever happen to morals and vows?

"Ethan." The hell with morals and vows. That was all she could get out before he crushed his mouth on hers. Kisses with Jared were pleasant and cool. This was pure heat. She swore the earth shifted under her feet. She could feel his fingertips digging into her flesh but there was no pain. The hands she had brought up to shove him away were now clutching him closer. Ethan couldn't get enough of her. His mouth left hers briefly to attack her throat. All he could think about was how much he needed this. He had a hunger that only Theresa could satisfy. His tongue played lightly with the pulse as his hand came up to cup her breast. Theresa was blown away by all the sensations that Ethan could awaken.

**In the Bluenote**

Gwen sat at her table wondering where had Ethan gone. He's been gone way too long ,just to make a phone call. Just then she spotted Jared sitting across the room. And the fact that he was alone. "Oh no." She walked over to Jared's table.

"Gwen, didn't expect to see you here. What's wrong?"

"Are you here with Theresa?"

"Well yea, but she had to run out and check on Little Ethan. She has been gone for a while."

"Ethan went out a while ago to. Oh my god. I swear they better not be together."

"Chill out Gwen, Theresa woudn't do that. We're getting married."

"Trust me, that wouldn't stop that little bitch from digging her claws into my husband."

"Just hold on there a second Gwen. Don't talk about my fiancé like that."

"I'm sorry Jared but I've had to fight her off for 7 years. I know how they are. I'm afraid that they are together."

"I think Tess went out to the wharf. Let's just go check." With that they both made their way out to the wharf. Gwen prayed that she wouldn't find Theresa and her husband together.

**On the Wharf**

Locked in their passionate embrace Theresa and Ethan didn't even notice their names being called at first.

"Ethan, are you out here? Jared I swear, if there together, I don't know what I'll do."

"Gwen calm done. It's probably just a coincidence that they're both missing. Remember when they were both missing a couple months ago at crane, and we thought they were together. Well they weren't and I'm sure they're not now."

"I really hope your right."

"Trust me, Tess, you out here."

That time Theresa heard her fiancé calling her. She quickly pulled from Ethan's embrace.  
"Oh my god, Ethan their going to find us. We have to hide now! Their coming."

Theresa tried to hide but Ethan grabed her. "Look why don't we just let them see us. Gwen should know the truth and Jared should too."

"No, are kidding me. If Jared sees us he'll break off our engagement."

"And that's a bad thing because…."

"Ethan, please don't do this to me right now. We have to hide. We can't do this to them." As much as he wanted Jared to see them, he didn't want Gwen to find out this way. He agreed to hide. Just as they ran around the corner Gwen and Jared came looking for them.

"Gwen, their not here. They're probably already inside waiting for us."

"Oh, I hope you're right." They made there way back inside and were surprised to find Ethan and Theresa waiting for them at their tables. As the night went on there were plenty of questions and suspicion, but they both got through the night ok. As Jared and Theresa left the blue note, Theresa gave one last look at Ethan. Their eyes locked and love radiated between them. Then it was gone and so was Theresa. Ethan starred after her for what seemed like a lifetime. Later that night at the B&B Gwen wanted to "ease Ethan's mind". He turned her down. Said he was tired. But the truth was how could he make love to his wife after what he had just done. All he could think about was how right it felt to hold Theresa, and how much he wanted to again.

Next: Theresa pulls all the stops to avoid Ethan at work. Gwen consults her mother. Ethan catches up to Theresa!

That was a long one. My story is currently rated "T" but I might change it to "M" later.


	5. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 5- Cat and Mouse 

**At the mansion**

As Theresa got ready for work she reflected on the past few days. Two days before she had been in the bridal shop where Ethan had come on to her. Then later that night he had done it again on the wharf. The past two days at work had been absolutely draining. And it wasn't all the paper work or the meetings. It was avoiding Ethan. She swore it was like he was trying to corner her again. She had four days until her wedding. She really didn't know how much longer it would be until Ethan finally caught on to her little game of keep away and trapped her again. And the scary thing was that she was getting tired of the game herself. She missed being in his arms and the way his body felt against hers. She didn't have time for this. Her bridal shower was the next day, and then the rehearsal dinner was a day after that. She had so much to do. She had to stay on task. And forget about Ethan.

**At the B&B**

" _I love you so much." Ethan stared down into the eyes of the woman he truly loved. Her long dark hair was spread across the pillow. Her eyes radiated with love. She raised her hand to caress his face. The face of her angel. "I need you so much. Only you."_

"_Make love to me Ethan. Only me." He linked his fingers with hers and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her in his heart. It's as if he were floating with her on the easy stroke of her hands, and the gentle rise of her body. And the sweetness of it drifted through him like starlight. He found her mouth again, and everything he'd every wanted.__She began to move underneath him and then…_

"Ethan, honey wake up. You were murmuring in your sleep. Must have been some dream you were having." Ethan struggled to fully come to. "I'm going to see if Jane 's up. We have to leave for work soon." With that Gwen left the room to leave Ethan trying to understand what had just happened. Damn, it was only a dream. But he swore he could still smell her. He could still feel the way her lips felt against his. "Theresa." He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her today. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her since the bluenote. It really seemed like she was avoiding him or something. He was on a mission. He only had four days left to convince Theresa not to marry Jared. With that thought on his mind he got dressed for work.

**At crane**

So far Theresa's day was pretty normal. She had had a few meetings, signed a few papers. Nothing to crazy. And it was a pleasant surprise when Jared had surprised her for lunch. But that's all it ever was with Jared. Pleasant. And the day was almost over and she had managed to avoid Ethan completely. Well there was that close call when she had gone to check on Little Ethan. But she managed to escape in the knick of time. She had one more errand to run that day. All she had to do was run down to the copy room and get back to the safety of her office. She could do it. It was easy right. With that in mind she set of to the copy room watching her back the whole way.

"I'm almost there." She could here someone approaching. "Crap, I've got to hide." When she couldn't think of anywhere to run she was relieved when she saw that it was only Chad. "Oh Chad, hey."

"You looked like a dear caught in the headlights when I rounded the corner. You won't be hiding from someone would you."

"Chad, I run crane. Why would I be hiding from someone?" He wasn't buying it. "OK ok, I'm hiding from Ethan. Happy now."

"You two really should talk, I mean your getting married in four days and.."

"Look Chad, I love Jared. I have to let Ethan go. He's never going to leave his wife. We both know that. It has to be this way."

"Whatever you say Theresa."

"I really have to get to the copy room, so if you'll excuse me. Oh and if you see Ethan don't tell him where I am." Chad watched her walk away chuckling to himself at the way she peeked around every corner.

Ethan had been looking for Theresa all day but yet again she had managed to avoid him. And the day was almost over. Where could she be? He had to find her. He swore he almost had when he had gone to check on Jane earlier that day. He set out from his office. As he was roaming the halls he ran into Chad. "Hey man, you haven't seen Theresa by any chance, have you?"

"Well, I did just see her, but she told me not to tell you that she was going to the copy room."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." He watched as Ethan hurried to the copy room. Those two were really meant to be.

Gwen was finishing up in her office as her mother came in. Drunk as always. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"What, can I come and visit my Gweny when I want to. Hiccup. Opps,sorry. Gweny what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Oh mother, it's not you, it's Ethan. Every since Theresa got engaged he's been acting really weird."

"Honey, don't you worry. In four days that little taco will marry Jared, poor man. Everything will be fine."

" God, I hope you're right. If I loose Ethan, I don't know what I'll do."

As Ethan entered the copy her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. "She was just her", he said to himself. But where was she now. From in the closet Theresa tried not to make a sound. She had heard him in the hallway when he was talking to Chad. That jerk had told him where she was. She'd get him for that later. But for now she had to remain as quiet as possible.

Ethan was about to give up when he spotted a folder that had the words "Confidential" on it. She has to still be here he thought. He knew Theresa and she wouldn't just leave this lying around. Then he got an idea. "Well, I guess she's not here," he said aloud, "I'll just leave." From in the closet Theresa heard his footsteps make there way to the door and then the door was shut. "Whoa, that was close, he almost caught me." Why did a part of her wish that he would have caught her? As she got out of the closet a movement in the corner caught her attention.

"Well, well, I didn't know you were in her Theresa." Damn, he had tricked her.

"Oh Ethan hi. What are you doing in here?" Not good. This was not good. She was in a room alone with Ethan and he was standing in between her and the door.

"Actually, I was looking for you. Theresa, have you been avoiding me?"

"What, that's crazy of course not. I've just been really busy. You know, with this and that. My wedding is in four days."

"How could I forget."

"Well, I really should get going. So much to do." Why wasn't he moving? Why did she want to run into his arms? Pull yourself together Theresa.

"I've missed you." She stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't realized how much she needed to hear that from him. "I dreamt about you last night. I dreamed that we were making love, and it felt so right."

"Ethan, please you can't say things like that." He started to move in. Bad thing was that she wanted him to.

"I know you miss me too. You want me just am much as I want you." Oh god, she was loosing control. "Theresa, I need you." That was all she could take. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all she had. She hadn't realized how much she missed being in his arms. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Ethan buried his hands in her soft brown hair. He loved the way it felt.

"Oh Ethan, I love you so much," she managed to get in between kisses. She couldn't get enough of him. How had she gone two days without this? She had been dying inside. "Finally," was all Ethan could think, finally Theresa was where she belonged. In his arms. Just then Theresa started to pull away.

"Ethan, we can't do this." He couldn't let her go. Not know. He had to hold on. "Ethan please let me go."

"Theresa, why can't we be together."

"Because you won't leave your wife." Those words did it. Ethan released her from his grip and hung his head in shame. For a second there he had forgotten that he was a married man. "Ethan, I know you love me more than her. Why can't you follow your heart? Please, I'm begging you. Leave Gwen and be with me."

"You know I can't do that. I can't hurt Gwen that way."

" Oh, but my feelings are not as important. That's it Ethan", tears began to stream down her beautiful face, "we can't see each other any more. I'm marrying Jared and you are not going to ruin this for me."

"But Theresa….".

"No! Leave me alone." With those finally words she fled from the room. She was running so fast she didn't even notice Jared until she had almost run into him.

"Whoa, Tess, calm down. What happen?" But before she could think of a response Ethan came running after her. "What, the hell, Tess did he hurt you?" Oh, no, she had to think of something. But there was no time. Before she could react Jared had pushed past her and shoved Ethan to the ground. "Jared stop, he didn't do anything!" she lied. Gwen and Rebecca had heard the commotion and had arrived on the scene to witness the bloody fight.

"You bitch, what did you do now."

"Shut up Gwen, I didn't do anything." But Gwen wasn't buying it. She lunged at Theresa. She tried to move, but Gwen caught her by her hair. She cried out in pain. The men abandoned there fight and tried to pry the woman apart. Jared was furious.

"Ethan, I swear you and your wife better stay away from my fiancé or you'll regret it. Come on Tess. Are you alright."

"Yea, I'll be fine. Just take me home please." Her head was throbbing. And so was her heart. Once again Ethan had tried to make her forget the fact that she was getting married in four days. She hated Ethan for making her feel like she couldn't live without him. But she would have to.

Next: Theresa's guests arrive for her bridal shower. Ethan sneaks out of the house. Rebecca follows him!

That wasn't my best chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanx.


	6. Secret Agendas

This chapter does have a love scene in it. I don't think it's that bad so I'm keeping my story "T". Also I got the ideas for the love scene from Nora Roberts (my favorite author).

Chapter 6- Secret Agendas

**At the mansion**

Theresa woke up with a headache the next morning, and it wasn't from the bruise on her head where Gwen had yanked her hair the night before. She hadn't gotten much sleep. She had been up all night tossing and turning. In three days she would be Mrs. Casey. Problem was she wasn't sure she liked the sound of it anymore. She did love Jared. She was sure of it. But in her heart she knew that Ethan was the man she was the man she truly longed to be with. At a time she thought fate would bring them together. Well she was wrong. She had to move on, for her own sake. She deserved happiness.

She jumped at the knock on the door. "Come in." She would just have to think about this later. She turned just as her best friend and her sister walked in the door.

"A dios mio. Theresa, you're still in bed. We have to start setting up for the party." Whitney shot Paloma a look. "Um, I mean your bridal shower." Theresa was too busy trying to collect her thoughts to notice.

"Yea, the condo's ready. They said we could start setting up anytime."

"Just give me a minute to get ready. It'll only take me a minute."

Once they were out in the hallway Whitney turned to Paloma. "You really have to be more careful. Theresa can't know what we're planning. It will spoil the surprise."

"I know. I promise I'll be more careful next time." Just then Jared came around the corner.

"More careful with what?" He eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

"Oh nothing". Paloma had to think fast. Whitney came to her rescue.

"Well, it's a surprise for Theresa. We were just planning on getting her a really nice…um," think Whitney think, "stroller!" Paloma put in out of nowhere. Jared stood there for a second scratching his head.

"A stroller?" Whitney had to bite the inside of her check to keep from laughing.

"Well, you know, one day you and my sister will have kids. A stroller's a very good thing to have." I really hope he buys this crap she thought to herself.

"Yea, ok. Speaking of your sister do you know where she is?"

"She's in her room." As Jared disappeared around the corner Paloma and Whitney broke out in laughter.

"I can't believe he actually bought that. Where in the world did you come up with a stroller? That's the dumbest thing I've every heard." Whitney's sides began to hurt from laughing too much.

"Oh, whatever. Like you could have come up with something better. At least he bought it."

"If he knew what the real surprise was I don't think he'd be too happy."

Theresa was just finishing her make-up when Jared walk in and put his arms around her. At that very second a part of her wished that it had been Ethan. "Good morning."

" Morning. Getting ready for your big day."

"Yep, should be fun. Paloma and Whitney organized everything." Jared thought about the conversation that they had just had in the hallway and chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I should really get going. I have a lot to do today. Can you believe it Tess, in 3 days we'll be married. Nothing's going to come between us." He truly hopped that were true. It had made him uneasy the night before when Theresa had run into him in tears with Ethan following close behind her. He swore to himself that if Ethan did anything to ruin his marriage he would make him pay.

"Jared, are you ok?"

"Yea, just thinking. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Theresa and left her to finish getting ready for the big day ahead of her.

**At Crane**

Ethan was seriously loosing it. He had to do something. He only had three days left. Every time he thought he had gotten close to changing Theresa's mind she would prove him wrong and state that she would marry Jared. "Not if I can help it." If he couldn't convince Theresa not to marry Jared then he would just have to change his target to Jared. He still had a feeling that something wasn't right with that guy. Just then his favorite person in the world came marching into his office. "Jared Casey." He spoke the name like venom on his tongue.

"Ethan, let's get one thing straight. I don't know what you did to Tess last night, but.."

"Her name is Theresa. You might want to start calling her her real name since you might be marrying her."

"Might?"

"Yea, I mean, a lot can happen in three days. Now, I've really enjoyed our little visit but I have work to do so you can show yourself the door."

"I'm not finished here Ethan. You know what your problem is."

"Please enlighten me."

"You can't stand the fact that Theresa doesn't want you anymore. You're old news man." That set Ethan off. Before Jared could say another word Ethan had come around his desk and punched Jared square in the face "You son of a bitch."

"How do you like the idea of a black eye on your wedding day." Jared launched himself at Ethan, knocking him to the ground. All the commotion had Chad and Fox rushing into the room to pull the two men apart.

" Guys, come one. You're both grown men. Can't you think of a better way to settle your disputes." Chad looked from man to man. He knew the reason they were fighting. Both men were hopelessly in love with the same woman.

"Please get this guy out of my office."

"Ethan, say away from my fiancé."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wasn't the problem? Maybe your fiancé still has feelings for me." Jared went to hit Ethan again but Chad and Fox stopped him. When they finally got Jared to leave Ethan slammed the door and began to pace his office. Then he could here Jared and Chad talking outside.

"Man, you really need to stop picking fights with Ethan."

"He started it. I feel like he's trying to ruin my marriage. Do you think he still has a hold on Tess?" Of course Chad knew the answer was yes, but he saw the worry in Jared's face.

"She's marrying you in three days. Don't worry about it." _Yea right_. "You still coming over tonight. Whit's going to be with Theresa."

"Maybe later. There's something I have to do tonight."

From inside the office Ethan got an idea. If Jared was up to something he would find out tonight.

**At the condo**

The girls where taking a break from their many hour of decorating. In a couple of hours people would start showing up and Theresa would have her first bridal shower. This was weird because she had been married twice and had yet to have one. Among the guests were Fancy Crane, Kay Bennet, Simone and Eve Russell, Sheridan, and of course her mother. She made sure not to invite the evil witches of Harmony. Gwen, Ivy or Rebecca. "This is going to be so much fun." The sound of her sister's voice brought her back to earth.

"It's just a bridal shower."

"I know sweetie, but this is your first one. Aren't you excited?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Honey, what's wrong." Theresa knew her friend was concerned but she couldn't let her know what was really bothering her.

"I'm fine. Just nervous I guess."

"I have an idea, why don't we go down to the beach before everybody gets here." Paloma always knew how to have a good time. As soon as they got down to the beach Theresa realized something. This was a very special place. This was where her and Ethan had first made love. Sensations and emotions started to flood her. She could remember everything so perfectly. How could she ever forget?

**At Crane**

"Mother, something wasn't right last night." Gwen paced her small office. Her mother sat in a chair with a bottle of bourbon in one hand.

"Honey, nothings every right when that little Mexican chalupa is involved. But don't worry. Three more days and your life will be perfect."

"Then why do I get the feeling that I'm closer to loosing Ethan than I every have been before." Ethan had been acting so distant every since Theresa had announced her engagement at Little Ethan's Birthday party. She could still remember the look on her husbands face. Utter shock and dismay. She would be damned if she lost Ethan to Theresa because Ethan couldn't and wouldn't let her go. "I can't loose him mother. "

"Don't worry Gweny, you won't loose him." Just then Ethan popped his head in the door.

"You might want to go get Jane. I'm almost done." Before she could say anything he was gone.

"See what I mean. He's been so impersonal lately. Mother, we haven't made love in weeks. He's always to tired or he's got a lot on his mind." Gweny bit her lip, a nervous habit. I wish I could talk to Sheridan."

"Why can't you?"

"She went to Theresa's little bridal shower."

"Oh, we weren't invited? She should know that's a not a party until the Hotchkiss girls show up."

"Mother, I don't care. I just hope that these next few days past by really fast."

**At the condo**

The condo was full of noise and laughter. Everyone had arrived and the "bridal shower" was on. Theresa sat in a chair opening the gifts she had received. The lasted one was some really lacey lingerie, complements of Fancy Crane. "Are you sure you didn't leave the rest of this at the store?" Theresa asked holding it up and studying it.

"What? It's the latest fashion in Paris. Jared will love you in this."

"I sure he will." Theresa didn't notice that Whitney and Paloma kept glancing at the clock. Next she opened a present from Eve Russell. It was a book called "Rules of Engagement". She heard about it before. It was a beautiful love story about two people how had been destined to be together.

"It reminded me of you and Jared. I hope you'll like it. Theresa?" Theresa was lost in thought as she stared down at the two people on the cover. So much in love. Just as she and Ethan were. Then why was she marrying Jared? A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up to get it and was surprised to find about ten police officers at the door. She started to panic. She didn't notice the huge grins on Whitney and Paloma's faces.

"Miss, is this your party?"

"Yes sir, is there a problem? I have a permit for the party." What had she done now?

"You're under arrest."

"What!" Just then music began to play and the ten police officers began to remove their cloths and dance around.

"Got cha."

"You got strippers for my bridal shower." Theresa couldn't help but laugh as the women went crazy.

"Now this is a party." Fancy began to pull out dollar bills. She had brought her friend Esmay and they began to dance around with the men. "Bring it over here daddy!"

This was defiantly a night that Theresa would never forget. The sight of Dr. Eve Russell putting a dollar in a guy's thong was priceless.

**At the B&B **

"Honey, are you ok?" Ethan and Gwen were eating dinner and Ethan had begun to stare off into space. He was lost in thought. What was Jared up to?

"Yea, I'm fine." He had to get out of the house without Gwen being suspicious. If she knew that he was trying to find some dirt on Jared to mess up his chances with Theresa, she would be furious. "I've just got a lot on my mind. With work and all."

God, I hope that's true, Gwen thought to herself. A part of her knew that it wasn't. Later when Gwen was asleep Ethan tiptoed out of bed. He had to follow Jared and find out his secret. He had to make Theresa see that Jared wasn't the guy for her. As he eased into his car and turned the key he knew that this was his last chance. Rebecca watched as his tail lights disappeared around the corner. "Well, well. What do we have here."

Ethan knew that Jared was working late that night. He made it back to crane just in time to see Jared get in his car. The chase was on. Ethan didn't notice that car that was tailing his. He followed Jared for what seemed forever. Finally Jared came to a stop in front of what looked like and abandon warehouse. This was it. Ethan parked his car around the corner and waited for Jared to make his move. Jared made his way to the ware house carrying a briefcase Ethan assumed was full of money. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a scrubby looking guy. "Is it finished?"

"You got the cash."

"Gotta see the merchandise first." Jared followed the man inside and the door was shut behind him. This was Ethan's chance. He moved quickly. He tried the door first.

"Damn, it's locked." He had to see what was in there. He looked up and saw that there was an open window. He climbed up as quietly as possible and got to the window just in time to see Jared open the briefcase for the man to show him its contents. Then the man led Jared into another room. He had to get in there. He knew he was up to something. Outside Rebecca watched Ethan disappear into the warehouse.

"What is he doing? Well, I have to find out. I love a good scandal." Inside Ethan crept to the door. He was so close. From inside he could hear Jared talking. "It's perfect. Tess is gonna love this." What was he talking about? Just then Jared and the man started to come out of the room. Ethan had to hide. Just as the door opened he dove behind a giant metal bin.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up." The men shook hands.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Casey.

"Please, call me Jared. As the men left the warehouse Ethan was left alone to finally discover what the big secret was. He entered the room and couldn't believe his eye. There in front of his was a beautiful sailboat. It smelled of fresh paint. On the back of it read "Happy Endings". "This is it. This is his big secret. A new sailboat? Oh my god. Now I'll never get Theresa back."

"What was that Ethan?" He turned around to see his mother in law standing there. Great. Could the night get any worst?

**At the condo**

Everyone was exhausted. The strippers had left hours ago and now everyone was asleep. They all had had so much to drink that Theresa insisted that they spend the night. I was now 2:03. She was getting married only two days. She began to feel kinda sick. She had to get some air. Very quietly she crept over the sleeping women and made her way out to the beach. The air on the beach was nice and cool. The breeze played with the tips of her hair. She took a deep breath. She reflected on how the night had gone. She had been so scared when she had opened the door to those police officers. If she had thought about it it would have occurred to her that all ten of them had perfect bodies under those fake uniforms. No cops in Harmony had bodies like those. Then she thought about her friends dancing around and having fun. It brought a smile to her face. Why hadn't she had fun? She looked around and realized where she was. In that special place where she and Ethan and shared that special moment together. She closed her eyes and saw it like it had happened hours ago. She remembered how alive she had felt. I brought tears to her eyes. "Ethan". God, she loved him so much. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms forever. What was she doing? She was about to get married. But she found herself wanting Ethan more than anything. "It's this place. I have to get out of here." She got up and began to wonder down the beach.

Ethan was in complete despair. Finding something on Jared had been his last chance of changing Theresa's mind. And now he had nothing. The reality hit him like a bowling ball. He would loose the love of his life to another man in just two days. He had to try one more time. He picked up his phone to call her and was distressed when he got her answering machine. He was driving by the beach at that moment. It was such a beautiful night and he didn't feel like going home just yet. So he pulled over, got out of his car and began to walk down the beach. "Theresa." God, he wanted her so bad. Just being here reminded him of the most beautiful night of his life. The night he and Theresa had first made love. He swore he could hear the whisper of their sighs. He looked up and saw the ghost of his love. He really was loosing it. It was moving toward hi. Then it stopped and just starred at him in awe. Then he realized it wasn't a ghost at all. It was her.

Theresa couldn't believe her eyes. She should just turn around and walk away. She knew what would happen if she went to him. The magic of this place would overwhelm them and they would fall under the spell. But she needed him. She began to move toward him. The stopped only a few felt apart. There was no need for words for they both knew what they wanted. He took her in his arms and all reason was lost. The kiss was so gentle that it drugged ever cell of her body. She felt him tug at her shirt. His body felt so strong against hers, so solid, yet his hands played over with the care of a jeweler polishing a gem. He sighed when she touched him. He was so familiar yet so foreign. They had all the time in the world and it was if they were the only people alive. She tasted hunger on his lips, but he held it in check. He had wanted to hold her like this for so long. She felt so right in his arms. He left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck. Pleasure bubbled up inside her and came softly through her lips. She felt the muscles in his arms tightened as he pulled her closer. "Theresa." Her name was a whisper on his lips. His mouth on her breast had the need leaping up to the next plane. Yet he didn't hurry, even when she arched against him.

His tongue flicked, his teeth nibbled, until he could feel the crazed desire vibrating through her. She thought only of him now. She always did. Ethan knew it even as he struggled to hold the reins on his own passion. She'd have more. She'd take all. And, by God, so would he. It felt so right to touch her like this. When she struggled with the snap of his jeans, he let her have her way. He wanted to be flesh-to-flesh with her, body-to-body with no barriers. In his mind, he'd already had had here like this a dozen times. The smell of her subtle scent raced through him as her hands became more urgent. He was completely lost in her. Her breathing was ragged as she tugged the denim down his legs. She recognized strength, power, and control. He gently laid her down on the sand and covered his body with hers. Wherever she could reach she touched, she tasted drowning in pleasure each time she heard his breath tremble. She ran her hands over his smooth back. This was her Ethan. The man she dreamed about at night. Her shorts were drawn slowly down her body by strong, clever hand, until she wore nothing but the lacy triangle riding low on her hips. Thank you Fancy Crane! With his lips he journeyed down, down her body, slowly. "Ethan, I love you so much." He slid hid tongue under the lace and made her gasp. Then, as abruptly as the storm had broken, Theresa was lost in chaos of sensation too dark, too deep to understand. He felt her explode and the power of it sang through him. He heard her call his name, and the greed to her it again almost overwhelmed him. Bracing himself over her, Ethan held back that final, desperate need until she opened her eyes. "Theresa, look at me." She'd look at him when they came together. He'd promised himself that. Dazed, trembling, frenzied, Theresa stared at him. He looked invincible. "What do you want from me?" His mouth swooped down on hers, and for the first time the kiss was hard, urgent, almost brutal with the force of passion finally released. "Everything". He slipped into her, catapulting them both closer to the crest. "Everything".

Next: Whitney questions Theresa. Gwen questions Ethan. Theresa has to make a decision.

Hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think.


	7. Lost and Confused

This is a short chapter but trust me, the good stuff is yet to come.

Chapter 7- Lost and Confused

**At the condo**

Theresa woke up from a hot and steamy dream about her and Ethan making love on the beach… j/k! It really did happen. They always do that on the show.

On her walk back to the condo, Theresa couldn't stop the smile that kept spreading across her face. It had been absolutely dreamlike. Every touch and sigh. She felt wonderfully used, gloriously spent. The earth had moved, she was sure of it. Ethan had always made her feel that way. She wrapped her arms around her self and sighed. She felt so good. What she and Ethan had was magic. She was lost in thought when she tiptoed back into the condo. "Theresa? Where have you been? It's almost 5:00 in the morning." Theresa was stunned to see her friend Whitney standing there. She couldn't let her know the truth.

"I just went for a walk." Whitney didn't by it. She took in her friend's tumbled hair, her flushed cheeks, and the way her cloths weren't quite on right. She had done more than take a walk. "What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty. Theresa where were you? I know you didn't just go for a walk? Something happened." Theresa had to think of something. No, this was her best friend. She had nothing to hide from her.

"I did go for a walk and then …I ran into Ethan."

"Oh my god Theresa. Don't tell me you two made love." When her friend didn't say anything but simply looked down at the floor she knew it was true. "Theresa what were you thinking. Your wedding is in two days."

"Don't you think I know that Whitney. I'm so confused right now. Being with Ethan felt incredible. I do love Jared and I don't want to hurt him, but my heart is telling me to be with Ethan."

"How can you be with Ethan? He's a married man ,Theresa."

"Well, he should be married to me. If it weren't for Gwen and her mother…"

"Theresa, don't start that now. You tried to prove that for years. Don't you think if Ethan really loved you that he would believe you?"

"How can he? They made it look like I sent that e mail."

"You know what, you really need to make a decision here. Do you want to be with a man who truly loves you, or do you want to chase after a man who has told you time and time again hat he won't leave his wife for you?" Theresa didn't have time to answer this. Just then her mother came in.

"What's going on in here?" Theresa looked at her friend, silently begging her not to say anything.

"Nothing mama. We were just talking about my wedding." She didn't even know if there would be one anymore.

**At the B&B**

Ethan hadn't slept this well in weeks. He was so relaxed. Maybe it was because he had spent hours the night before making love to the woman of his dreams. And it hadn't been a dream. It had really happened. God, he loved her so much. Every fiber of his being longed to hold her and to touch her. And even though he had had her last night he still wanted more. So much more. How could she marry Jared after what they had had? How could he stay with Gwen? "Honey, we need to talk." Great. Just what he needed to spoil his morning. His wife with her suspicious nature. "Where did you go last night?" Damn, Rebecca had probably told her.

"I just had some work to do." Yea, some detectives work, which had resulted in absolutely nothing he reminded himself grimly.

"What kind of work?" He couldn't believe it. She had no idea. Her mother hadn't told her after all.

"I got a really important call last night about that big case I just took. I had to handle it right then."

"They're really piling on the work aren't they? No wonder you're so tired. I tell you what. As soon as this case is over we'll go on a romantic getaway." Gwen cuddled close to her husband. She loved him so much. She had to believe that she was the woman in his heart, even though she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at Theresa. "Won't it be great? Just the two of us." How could he break her heart? Gwen was a wonderful wife. She had never lied to him or done anything behind his back (bs). He would just have to find a way to stay married to Gwen but have Theresa when he wanted. There was no way she would still marry Jared after last night. Right?

Later when Gwen was in the shower Rebecca came over to the house. "Gwen's in the shower."

"Actually Ethan, I came her to talk to you. You probably realized that I didn't tell Gweny about your little adventure last night."

"I was wondering why you didn't tell her." This wasn't good. Rebecca never did anything for anyone unless there was something in it for her.

"Well, I thought about it, but I couldn't her my little Gweny like that. She would be crushed if she found out that you were still pining for Theresa."

"Rebecca, what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Theresa. I will be watching you Ethan, and if I find that you came anywhere near that little taco, well. I might just let it slip. Now, you don't what that do you?" Of course he didn't want to hurt Gwen. But to stay away from Theresa would be pure torture. What was he going to do?

**At crane**

"Mija, are you sure you're all right?" Pilar was worried about her daughter. She didn't look well. Every since she had walked in on her and Whitney that morning she had been acting strange. She was happy for her daughter. Jared was a nice man, and he loved Theresa. But she couldn't help but think that Theresa wasn't truly happy. That she still was very much in love with Ethan Winthrop, the father of her two children. The man that she had loved since she was a little girl.

"Mama, I'm fine." She wanted so badly to tell her mother the truth. She had to. "Oh, mama", she threw herself into her mothers arms and began to cry, "I love him so much."

"Who mija?" She really wasn't sure whom she was talking about. Ethan or Jared.

"Mama, last night on the beach Ethan and I made love." She noted her mothers shocked expression but continued on. "It was incredible. I'm getting married in two days. Two days and I just slept with Ethan. If Jared ever found out it would kill him or worse, he would kill Ethan. Oh mama, I don't know what to do." Theresa continued to weep on her mothers shoulder.

"My Theresa, you have to make a decision. I know you love both men but you can only be with one of them."

Next: Theresa gives Ethan a tearful ultimatum. Jared surprises Theresa at the rehearsal dinner. Rebecca keeps an eye on Ethan.

Please review ya'll. Thanx.


	8. Last Chance

Guys, if you're gonna read my story, pleaseeee leave a review. It only takes like 30 secs. I really want to know what you think. Thank you.

Chapter 8- Last Chance

**At crane**

Later that day Theresa had to go into work to finish up some last minute business. She knew once she was married she would be gone on her honeymoon for a while. _Once she was married. _The next day was her rehearsal dinner and then, the wedding. She was so confused. After her night with Ethan, how could she marry Jared? Maybe after last night Ethan would finally leave Gwen. How could he stay with her after the passion they had shared? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Ethan's office-"Well, honey, I have to run these papers down to the 2nd floor. On my way up I'll grab Jane so we can get out of here." Gwen had been in a good mood lately. Things seemed to be going back to normal between her and Ethan. And in two days her life would be perfect. No more Theresa. Thank god. Her marriage would be ok after all.

"I'm done here so I'll meet you at the car." Ethan began to pack his things in his briefcase, and left his office. As he got in he elevator his thoughts drifted to the night he and Theresa had shared on he beach. He knew he would never forget it.

_They laid so wrapped up in each other, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. Both were so content to be lying in each other's arms. The gentle sound of the waves was enough to lull them to sleep. "So, how was the shower?"_

"_Hmm?"Theresa was so relaxed. She knew she was 2 seconds from falling asleep._

"_Your bridal shower."_

"_Oh, it wasn't really a shower. More like a party."_

"_What do you mean?" Ethan couldn't hide his interest. He propped himself on his elbow so he could stare down at Theresa. God, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were half closed. Her lips slightly swollen from his. Her long dark hair was spread across the sand. He had to stop himself from devouring her right there._

"_Whit and my sis hired strippers." Ethan roared with laughter._

"_Wow, must've been some night."_

"_Yea, it was pretty crazy. But to be honest with you, this is the most special part of my night. Being with you is everything to me. I love you Ethan."_

"_I love you too." _

He hadn't talked to her since that morning when they had said there goodbyes and he had watched her disappear down the beach. He could remember how badly he had wanted to run after her. As he walked out of the building and into the cool night air his phone began to go off. It was a text message. He opened it and was surprised to see that is was from Theresa. "Meet me on the wharf. One hour." This was it. She was going to tell him that she wasn't going to marry Jared. At least he hopped that was it. But how was he going to get out of the house unnoticed. Especially now that Rebecca was keeping a close eye on him. He would have to think of something.

**Later that night on the wharf**

Theresa glanced at her watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It was 11:15 and there was still no sign of Ethan. "Where is he? I said 11:00." Just as she was deciding how much longer to wait Ethan came rushing up, completely out of breath. "Ethan, what took you so long? Never mind, I need to talk to you."

"I know what you what to say."

"No, I really don't think you do. In two days I'm marrying Jared…"

"What! How can you still marry him after last night? Theresa, I know you don't love him like you love me." He began to move in on her. He wanted to hold her so bad. "I need…"

"No, please don't." Tears began to run down her face. "Please hear me out. You know I love you I want nothing more than to be with you. I've been in love with you since I was a little girl, Ethan. I won't marry Jared, on one condition."

"What is it, Theresa? I'll do anything."

"Leave Gwen and be with me. Please Ethan, I'm begging you." Theresa prayed that Ethan had finally realized how much he needed her. Not only as his lover, but also as his wife. This was it. If Ethan would agree to leave Gwen she could have the life she had always dreamed of. She watched his face. He was thinking hard. God, let him choose me.

"Theresa, I can't." And her heart shattered. The tears began to fall down her face. How could he stay with Gwen? Why was he doing this to her? "I can't hurt Gwen like that. What kind of man would I be if I just up and left my wife for another woman."

"Another woman! So, I'm just another woman." Theresa was loosing control now. She was so hurt and angry. She was beginning to weep now. "Ethan, I know you love me more than her. Please don't do this to me, to us. Why can't you follow your heart? Why can't you end our pain? "

"Theresa, please. You have to understand. I will always love…"

"No!" And she lost control. "I hate you! I hate you for every tear I've shed for you. For every night I lay awake longing to be in your arms. If you let me walk away tonight, I walk away for good." She was blind with tears now. She felt like she would faint. She had to get away from him. "Ethan, this is your last chance. How can you stay with Gwen after the magic was shared last night? How can you touch her again after the way you touched me last night. Be with me, the woman you truly love, or let me go forever."

He was loosing her. He never imagined that their conversation would go like this. Here he was, the woman he was crazy about begging him to be with her. And he wanted to so bad. He hated to see her cry. To see that beautiful face stained with tears. He wanted to go and put his arms around her but he knew that she would only push him away. "Ethan, please." He hadn't even noticed her walk up to grab his hand. He stared down into her eyes, bright with tears. He saw so much pain. But there was also so much love in them for him.

"Theresa." God help him. "I'm sorry, I can't." Her knees gave way and she crumbled to the ground.

"Don't touch me." He's hand was slapped away when he had gone to help her up. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't ever touch me again. You've hurt me for the last time. I never want to see you again. And I hope at night when you're with your wife you think of me and the mistake you've made." Oh trust me, Theresa I will, he wanted to say. She used all her strength to pick herself up. She wouldn't be miserable. She would marry Jared and be happy. Her heart would mend in time, she was sure of it. She turned her back to Ethan and began to walk away.

"Theresa, please." But she wouldn't listen. For the second time that day he watched the woman he loved walk away from him. No, he couldn't let her get away. As he went to go after her Rebecca stepped out of the shadows.

"Aww, Ethan that was so sweet."

"Rebecca, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you sneak out and I just had to see where you where going. When I saw that you had come here to meet up with that taco, I was about to call Gweny. But, I must say, I'm proud of you Ethan. Theresa put on quite a show but you told her. Now that's my son-in-law." If she only knew that he was dying inside. He had never seen Theresa cry like that. He had hurt in the past, but not like this. God, what was he going to do.

**The next day at the mansion**

"Have you seen, Theresa?" Whitney had come to take her best friend out to lunch. She had called her that morning but she didn't answer and she hadn't called her back. She was worried about her. Since the conversation they had had the morning before she had been acting perplexed. Her wedding was the next day.

"No, maim, I haven't seen her all day. I don't think she's come out of her room." It was nearly 1:00 in the afternoon. Now she was really worried. She thanked the maid and made her way to Theresa's room. She knocked on the door and when there was no answer, she let herself in. She was shocked at what she saw. There was Theresa sitting up in her bed, her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks still stained with tears. She was staring of into space as if she wasn't even there.

"Oh my god, Theresa what's wrong?"

"It's over, it's really over." Theresa still hadn't even looked at Whitney. She continued to stare of onto space.

"What are you talking about? What's over? Theresa!" Then Theresa looked at her friend. There was so much sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, Whit." Fresh tears stared to roll down her cheeks. "It's really over with Ethan. I can't believe it. After all these years."

"What happened?"

"I…I talked to Ethan last night. I begged him to be with me." She had started to stare of again. Her words came out slow and calm. "He won't leave her. He… he never will."

"Ok, sweetie you're scaring me."

"It's really over Whit. He chose her over me. She won. I'll never have him." The scene from the night before continued to play over and over again in her mind. And every time it hurt more and more. She had crumbled before him for the last time. The next day she would become Mrs. Jared Casey. And all her dreams of being with the man she had always loved would die. But she was strong. Stronger than she had ever been. And she would make it. Whitney crossed the room to put her arms around her friend.

"Don't think about him now, Theresa. Just think how wonderful your life will be once you marry Jared." She began to wipe the tears away from her friend face. "You deserve happiness. You're going to be so happy." Tears began to form in Whitney's eyes. "I love you so much. I'm so tired of seeing you get hurt. Tomorrow you'll walk down the aisle and you leave happily ever after with Jared. A man who truly adores you."

"I know Whit, but I…"

"No, buts. This is your chance, Theresa. Don't let it get away." Just the Jared walked in and was greeted with two women sitting on a bed in tears.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh, no. Whit just came by to check on me." Theresa answered putting a smile on her face. "Jared, those are beautiful." Jared was carrying a beautiful arrangement of roses.

"For you Tess. Tomorrow is the start of our lives together. I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Jared.

**At the B&B**

"Ethan, honey you look tired. Are you ok?" Ethan sat at the breakfast table the next morning with circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept at all the night before. Every time he had tried to close his eyes and get to sleep he saw Theresa's face. He feared he had broken her heart for the last time. And what she didn't know was that his heart was broken too.

"Just didn't sleep well last night."

"Well you should try to rest. The rehearsal dinner is tonight." Great, he thought to himself. Jared would be there. He really didn't like that guy. He got an idea. He would try to talk to Theresa. It would be hard to get her alone but he had to try. He didn't what their relationship to end this way. He loved her too much to have her completely cut him off. He couldn't live without her and he didn't want to. "Honestly, I don't even want to go."

"Gwen, Jane needs to be there. Theresa really wants to see her and she's in the wedding."

"Well, I just hope after the wedding her and Jared have kids so she can leave Jane alone." Just the thought of Jared touching Theresa made Ethan sick. He wanted to be the one to hold her and take care of her. He wanted to be the one to make love to her night after night. If only…

**At the Rehearsal Dinner**

Everything was absolutely crazy. Pilar was trying to give people instructions. Everyone was talking and carrying on. The kids were running around. Theresa was getting a headache. "Everyone please listen up. The sooner we get through this the sooner we can eat. Now everyone get to where you're suppose to be!" Everyone hustle to get to their places. Jared, Chad, Miguel, Luis, Noah and Fox stood at the end of the aisle with Father Lonigan. Maria and Jane stood with their baskets that would hold flower petals the next day. Little Ethan was next. He would have the rings. Next the women lined up with Theresa and her father in the rear. Ethan and Gwen sat to the side. Ethan was getting nauseas while Gwen was getting excited. Tabitha held Endora on her lap. "I really don't like weddings. So much happiness. These mortals really are funny sometimes. If Theresa only knew what will happen tomorrow." She thought back to what she had seen in her magic bowl earlier that day. "It's going to be a crazy day, sweet pea."

They went through the whole wedding with Pilar coaching them. "Ok, everyone. That's good. Remember your cues for tomorrow and please be here on time." Theresa thanked God for her mother. She didn't know what she'd do without her. As everyone began to disperse to dinner Theresa looked over and locked eyes with Ethan. He sat with Gwen, his wife. The woman that had taken him from her, the woman that he would never leave. Emotion began to flood her but she ignored them and went to join her friends. As she sat down to eat her brother Luis came to sit next to her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss one the check.

"I'm really happy for you, Theresa. You've always wanted a fairytale wedding and now you get one."

"Thank you Luis." Why did her mind keep drifting to Ethan? He sat at the other end of the table with Gwen, and Jane. He was in deep conversation with Chad and Fox. She loved watching him. At that moment he looked up and there eyes locked. She quickly looked away and directed her attention back to her older brother. It was over between them for good. She had to accept that for her own good.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jared and little Ethan had come to join them.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just a little tired. Had a long day."

"I've got a surprise for you later, Tess."

"I can't wait." Throughout dinner her eyes and mind continued to drift to Ethan. She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to go outside for a little bit. I need some air."

" Are you alright?" Jared was concerned about his fiancé.

"Yea, I'll be back.

**Outside on the Terrace**

Theresa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her headache was starting to fade. She had needed to get some air. Going through the wedding had really started her thinking. It was really happening. She was excited and scared at the same time. All of a sudden someone put their arms around her from behind. She turned to see her brother Miguel standing there. "How's my sis doing? Are you alright?" For a second there she thought it was Ethan.

"I'm fine, Miguel." But she knew that her brother knew better.

"Are you goanna tell me what's wrong or do I need to go get Luis. I know he can get it out of you."

"It's Ethan."

"How did I know that."

"It's just that I've been in love with him since we were kids."

"How could I forget? I remember how you always used to dream of growing up and marrying him."

"And I almost did."

"You have to put that behind you know. I know you still love him, but I see the way Jared looks at you. He loves you."

"I know that, Miguel. But…oh never mind. I'm probably just getting nervous."

"Why don't we go back inside? It's kind of cool outside."

"I'll be right in. I just need a few more minute."

"Ok, I love you sis." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

When she was alone again she listened to the laughter of the people she loved inside. Everyone was so happy for her. But why wasn't she. Her wedding was the next day. She should be bubbling with excitement. "Is this what I really want?" She heard footsteps as someone approached her from behind.

"Theresa." The sound of his voice had her heart threatening to break again. She fixed a smile on her face and turned to face him. "Gwen and I are about to leave. I thought you'd want to say bye to Jane." So this is how it would be between them.

"Sure." She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm. The simple contact had sparks shooting up from her arm into her whole body. "Please don't touch me, Ethan."

"Theresa, I don't want it to be like this."

"It doesn't have to be. You made your choice. Now please let me go." She was so tired of this.

"Please don't do this. I love you so much. Don't you know that? Theresa look at me." She looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. She leaned in and to his surprise kissed him on the cheek. He felt the heat where her lips contacted his skin and closed his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Gwen's probably is wondering where you are." How could she act like this? Was she really just going to ignore the feelings they had for each other. She began to walk inside.

"Theresa." She stopped and turned to face him. It took ever fiber in her being not to run to him.

"Ethan, tomorrow I'm marrying Jared." Her heart was breaking. "I would appreciate it if you would be there." With those words she turned and walked inside leaving Ethan to stare after her. It was over. He had truly lost her, and it was killing him. After a while he walked back inside. She was talking to Noah, laughing at something he had just said. She was so beautiful when she laughed. Was she really happier without him?

Theresa watched and Ethan and Gwen leave. She knew that no matter how hard she tried she would never be over Ethan. She would always love him. Jared came up behind her and covered her eyes with a bandana. "I've got a surprise for you Tess." Everyone made there way outside. When the blindfold was removed to reveal the sailboat, she started to cry. But what everyone thought were tears of joy were really tears for Ethan.

Next: Theresa walks down the aisle. Jared says, "I do". Ethan has a breakdown. Everyone is in for a surprise!

Sorry it took so long. Ya'll review now. Thanx.


	9. The Wedding

I've had sooo much fun writing this story. I really hope that you've enjoyed it so far!

Chapter 9-The Wedding

**At the B&B**

Gwen was getty with excitement as she got dressed the next day. This was going to be one of the best days in her life. Theresa was finally getting married and she would leave Ethan alone for good. "Oh mother. This is going to be an amazing day."

"I know sweetie, but for the life of me I can't decide what to wear. I really feel like I should be wearing black."

"Who cares. In a matter of hours Theresa will marry Jared and my marriage will be safe. Isn't that right, Jane." Gwen walked over to pick her daughter up out of her crib. "After today you, me, and your daddy will be so happy. Speaking of your daddy, what's taking him so long. He's been in the bathroom for over an hour. Mother, watch Jane for me real quick."

"Ok, but she better not spit up on my outfit."

"Oh mother." Gwen made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Her husband hadn't said much that morning. "Honey, are you ok?"

"I'll be out in a second." When Ethan opened the door he looked really pale.

"Honey, what's wrong."

"I think I'm going to stay home today. I really don't feel up to a wedding." Not Theresa's wedding anyway. He couldn't bear to watch her walk down the aisle and marry Jared, or any other man.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't miss this if I were you. Today, Theresa will be out of our lives for good." Ethan had to sit down. He moved past his wife into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"I really don't think I'm going to make it. You and Jane have fun."

"What's going on?" Rebecca had heard the conversation from the other room and had come in to investigate.

"Ethan doesn't want to go to the wedding. He's not feeling well."

"Aww, you're going to miss a great show."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

**At the mansion**

Theresa climbed into the limo that would take her to the church. She was so nervous. This was it. She looked out the window and noticed that they were going the in the opposite direction of the church. "What's he doing?" She began to tap on the window. "Um, excuse me? I think we're going the wrong way. Excuse me. Can you hear me?" When there was no answer she began to bag on the glass. "Sir, you're going the wrong way!"

_All of a sudden the driver rolled down the window. She couldn't believe it. Ethan was driving the limo. "Ethan, what are you doing? Turn around right now!"_

"_No Theresa. I won't let you marry Jared or anyone else."_

"_Won't let me. Ethan you have no right…"_

"_You're mine forever Theresa. I'll never let you go." Ethan had a crazed look in his eyes. He wasn't the Ethan that she knew. He had gone mad._

"_Ethan, please."_

"_No! You'll never see Jared again." He began to laugh. And not his normal laugh but an evil laugh. Who was this man? The further they drove the more frighten she became._

"Theresa, wake up. Theresa!"

"No please. Ethan no!"

"Theresa!"

"Huh, what. Oh my god. I just had the scariest dream." Theresa was sweating and her breathing was fast. What a dream it had been. Whitney sat across from her friend.

"What happened? You were calling Ethan's name." All of a sudden Theresa busted out laughing. After she told her friend what had happened in her dream both women where lost in laughter. "Ethan actually kidnapped you. Wow. That is crazy."

"I know. He would never do something that extreme."

"Well, we have a lot to do today. Let's go get started." After she had gotten dressed all her friends started to arrive. Everything was frantic. All of the girls were running around. Some half dressed, some yet to have their hair and make up done. Fancy was throwing a fit because her nail had broke.

"Theresa, I can't walk down the aisle like this."

"Fancy please. It's just a nail and you don't have time to fix it."

"But, Theresa…"

"Fancy! Stop complaining about your stupid nail. I'm getting married in a couple of hours and you're whining about a nail. One nail." Theresa was so stressed out. How would she survive this day.

"Kay, what are you doing?"

"Umm, nothing." Theresa walked over to see Maria's dress cover in makeup. "She accidentally got into my purse."

"Oh my god."

The wedding was in a couple hours. She had to relax. After sitting down for what seemed to be forever Theresa examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mass of curls pinned up on the top of her head. A few pieces fell to frame her face. Her make up was finally done.

"You look so beautiful, mija."

"Yea, just wait until you get the dress on." Everyone began to put their dresses on. As Theresa studied herself in a full-length mirror her mind flashed back to a week before when she had been in the bridal shop. "Oh, Ethan." She could still feel the way his lips had felt against hers. God, she loved him so much. Tears began to sting the back of her eyes. She wouldn't cry for him now. Not on her wedding day. As everyone climbed into the limo, Theresa though about her dream and couldn't help but giggle to herself.

**At the B&B**

"Well, honey we're leaving. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, than." Gwen was a little disappointed but nothing could spoil her mood. She was so happy. "I'll bring you back some cake."

Ethan couldn't help but notice how happy his wife was. Quite the opposite of what he was feeling. As he watched them pull out of the driveway he let out a sigh of relief. Finally he was alone. He glanced at his watch. Theresa would walk down the aisle in about an hour. Just the thought of it made him dizzy. He never thought that this day would come. He was sure that Theresa would always chase after him. He knew that that sounded selfish but he needed her in his life. And now she would be another man's wife. God help him.

**At the church**

Theresa was alone in one of the back rooms staring out the window. The weather seemed to match her mood. It had begun to rain. For the life of her she couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. Some much has happened over the past week between them. Her love for him was stronger then it had ever been. She had actually been willing to break Jared's heart for him. If only he would leave his wife. Just then she spotted Ethan's car pull out and to her surprise only Gwen, Jane, and Rebecca got out of the car. Where was Ethan? "Theresita?" She turned to see her mother standing there. "Are you almost ready?" She would never truly be ready. But Jared loved her and she loved him. She had to do this for herself and her future. She would never be with Ethan. And she had finally accepted that.

"Yes, I'm ready."

**At the B&B**

Ethan couldn't relax. He couldn't think straight. _Theresa._ He loved her so much. "She should be with me. Why can't it just be simple? I know she loves me more than Jared." The knock on the door interrupted his ranting. "Aunt Sheridan. What are you doing here?"

"Well, when Gwen got to the church without you I got worried. Why aren't you going to the wedding? Theresa really wants you to be there."

"I seriously doubt that. I really think I'm the last person she wants to see right know." Ethan walked over and sat on he couch. He thought about the conversations that he and Theresa had had in he past few days. She had been so angry and then so cold.

"Why would you say that? She loves you, Ethan."

"You don't know that."

"My god Ethan, are you that blind. How could you say that? Even I can see it. When you look at her anyone can see it. You know I love Gwen, but you love Theresa. You always have, and it's not fair to Gwen if you stay with her when you long to be with someone else." Ethan was absolutely stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Trust me. I learned that the hard way. I was married to Chris when I really wanted to be with Luis. And it was killing me. Now I'm with the man of my dreams and I couldn't be happier."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, follow your heart. Please Ethan. I hope you make the right choice."

**At the church**

The music had begun and Jane and Maria had begun to walk down the aisle. They were so cute. Theresa was so nervous. She felt like she was about to faint. This is it. Oh my god. I can't do this. I have too. I can never be with Ethan. The sound of her father's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sweetheart, it's almost our turn." She turned as Kay started down the aisle followed by Fancy. Only Three more girls and then it would be her turn. They took their positions and then the music for her entrance began.

From her seat Tabitha started to become more excited. "This is it sweet pea," she whispered to her daughter. "Now the fun begins. They have no idea what's about to happen." In front of her Gwen watched as her daughter walked down the aisle. She couldn't help but smile. At the front, Chad stood behind Jared as the best man. Chad was happy for him, but he couldn't help but notice that Ethan wasn't there. All Jared could think about was how happy his life would be with Tess. His Tess. The most amazing woman he had ever meant. Then all thoughts were gone from his head as Theresa entered the room.

**At the B&B**

Once again Ethan was alone. He glanced at his watch. Theresa was probably walking down the aisle now. She would soon be a married woman. "This can't be happening. What can I do? It's too late, isn't it? I'm a married man." He wanted to pull his hair out. He was going mad. Then it hit him. It wasn't too late. He was in love with Theresa. He had to stop her. "She should be marring me." But what about Gwen said a small voice in his head. He loved his wife but he had never felt for her what he felt for Theresa. She was the love of his life. "God, where are my keys." He began to search franticly. " No, I just need to calm down. What am I doing?" He tried to sit still but he couldn't. He got up again and began to pace the room. All of a sudden he crumbled to the floor. He couldn't live without her. He wouldn't.

**At the church**

Theresa swore that she was going to throw up. She plastered a smile of her face and made it down the aisle without falling on her face. It hurt to know that Ethan hadn't come. Maybe it was for the best. As she took Jared's hand all she could think about was Ethan. Father Lonigan began, but she wasn't listening. All she could think about was everything that had happened over the week. On the beach, on the wharf, in the bridal shop. God help her for think of another man on her wedding day. All of a sudden she heard Jared say, "I do". Damn, they were at that part already. Here it goes. You can do it Theresa.

"And do you Theresa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

Theresa had a war raging inside of her. "Don't do it", her heart pleaded with her. She heard Ethan's voice in her head. "Theresa, I love you. Please, don't do this to me."

She had too.

"I…"

"Theresa!" Everyone turned to see Ethan standing there dripping wet.

Next: Gwen becomes enraged. Hearts are broken. Someone lives happily ever after.

**That was really fun. There will be one more chapter, I think. I hope you've enjoyed my story. You know what to do, review!**


	10. Happy Endings

**Author's note- First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. They were all very encouraging, especially for me as a first time writer. I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I love Passions. ET forever!!!! And now for the final chapter…. Dun dun dunnnn!**

Chapter 10- Happy Ending

**In the church**

Time seemed to stop. Theresa was sure she would faint now. There, in front of her, and not to mention just about everyone in Harmony, stood a dripping wet and out of breathe Ethan. What the hell was going on? Was she dreaming?

"Theresa…" No she wasn't dreaming. He was really there.

"Ethan, what the hell are you doing?" Gwen had gotten out of her seat. She had seen the look in Ethan's eyes as he looked at Theresa. No one could mistake the love in his eyes. She had to do something. "And why are you all wet? Honey, what's going on?" But he hadn't even heard her. All he could think about was how beautiful Theresa looked before him. She was breathe-taking. She was his.

"Theresa please…" He began to walk toward her. It seemed like there was a mile between them. He swore that everyone in the church could here his heart beating. His legs felt weak.

Tears had begun to fall down Theresa's face. "Ethan?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here?" Before he could answer Gwen once again stepped in.

"Ethan, honey, you're interrupting the wedding. Why don't you come sit with me until it's over." Ethan turned to his wife. He had to end it now.

"I'm sorry Gwen. So sorry."

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"I…I can't keep living a lie." He then turned his attention back to Theresa and took her hand. "I love this woman more than anything in the world. I can't live without her. I don't think I can."

Theresa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening? "Ethan, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you and I can't live without you. Be with me, Theresa. Now and forever. I…"

"Ethan! What the hell are you doing?" Gwen was furious now. He husband was choosing Theresa over her. "You can't honestly love this bitch more than me."

"Gwen, don't talk about her like that." Everyone had forgotten that Jared was even there. "And even if Ethan loves her, she wouldn't be with him. She's marrying me."

"The hell she is!"

"Please stop yelling." Theresa was getting a headache. " Ethan, please don't do this. I gave you your chance and you wouldn't leave Gwen. I'm going to marry Jared, ok. Please, just be happy for me."

"Theresa, you can't possibly marry him after everything that happened between us this week." Ethan was beginning to sound desperate. She had to choose him. "What about the night on the beach…".

"Ethan, please don't."

"Theresa, don't do this." He was so close to her face. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Ethan, I have too." She looked him in the eyes. They were so beautiful. "You have to let me go." She had raised her hand to caress his face. It was like they were the only two people in the room. She rose to her tip toes so she could whisper in his ear. "I will always love you." Ethan's eyes were stinging with tears. He had really lost her. He looked at Jared. "You're a very lucky man."

"I know." With one more look at the woman he would love forever he turned and walked out of the church. As Theresa watched his back retreat her heart was breaking. Could she really let him walk away? "Theresa, can we pick up where we left off." She turned her attention back to Jared. This was it. This was what she really wanted right? As the priest started again her heart was screaming at her. "GO AFTER HIM." He was going to leave Gwen. But it was too late wasn't it. Her time came to say, "I do" again. Once she had said those two words her fate would be sealed forever. But as she looked into Jared's eyes all she saw was Ethan, begging her to be with him. "_Please Theresa, choose me, be with me_..." Her mind flashed back to everything that had happened over the past week. How could she forget how perfect she had felt each and every time she had been in his arms. "Theresa?" What the hell was she doing?

"Jared, I…I can't. I'm sorry. I love him." Before Jared could say anything Theresa had begun to flee down the aisle past the stunned faces of her friends and family.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gwen had stepped into her path.

"I'm going to be with the man I love."

"I don't think so you little bitch." All of a sudden Gwen saw stars and was falling to the ground. God, it had felt so good to punch the hell out of that wench. "If you ever call me a bitch again I'll knock your horse teeth out." With that she stepped over Gwen and rushed out of the church to the sound of applause.

**Outside the church**

It was still pouring outside, but Ethan didn't seem to notice. He was half way home now. The scene in the church played over and over again in his head. It was over. By now Theresa was Mrs. Theresa Casey. And he could only blame himself. Why had he been so damn stupid? She had been there, right in front of him the whole time. How was he going to live with himself? How would he live at all?

"Ethan!" God, now he was hearing her voice. Would it always be this way?

"Ethan!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see her flying toward him. She looked like an angel. Her hair was dripping wet and she had lost a shoe. Was it really her?

"Theresa?" He caught her and held her. The scent of her hair began to intoxicate him. She was really in his arms.

"Ethan, I couldn't do it. I want to be with you. I always have." Her tears had begun to mix with the rain that ran down her face.

Ethan took her chin in his hand and raised her face to his. "I love you ,Theresa. I always will." And they stood in the rain looked in each other's embrace. He kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her. And she returned the kiss with ever ounce of her being. Finally she pulled away from the kiss.

"Ethan, there's something you should know."

"And what's that?"

"I just punched your wife." Ethan chuckled at this. He wished he could have seen it.

"She won't be for long." Theresa's eyes lit up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that as soon as my divorce is final I want you to marry me."

"Are you serious?" Fresh tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"If you'll have me Theresa, I want you to be my wife." And Theresa burst into tears. Oh my god was all she could think. This is what she had wanted for all her life. Tears had begun to run down Ethan's face as well. Why hadn't he done this sooner? It was what he had always wanted.

"Oh, Ethan." She jumped into his arms once more. "Of course I will marry you." Her voice was so quiet. "Of course I will."

"I was hoping you would say that." Theresa smiled as his mouth found hers. Laughing with her, he lifted her off her feet and danced her around in the pouring rain.

**That last little part was taken from a Nora Roberts book. Well, that's it ya'll. Thank you for reading it.**


End file.
